


A World Without You

by EmberandShadow



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: "I can't live in a world without you.""You've done it before."





	A World Without You

“We don’t have to do this.” Ed says, his mind reeling, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. 

“We don’t have a choice, Ed.” Oswald reminds him, tears filling his eyes. 

Tabitha had finally had enough of letting Ed live, and with Ed and Oswald teaming back up, she finally didn’t have a reason to keep him alive. With Ed’s betrayal Barbara was more than willing to let her do whatever she wanted with him. 

So now Ed and Oswald stand in a locked room- they woke up in a building without knowing how they got there- and a voice over an intercom, one that was recognizably Tabitha’s, informed them that only one of them was going to get out of here alive. 

There was one gun in the room. With one bullet. 

And one of them had to shoot the other. 

“Fuck.” Ed curses, running a hand through his hair. 

“I don’t think I can do this.” Oswald is barely holding back tears. 

Ed steps closer to Oswald, cups his head in his hands, looks deep into his eyes. “We don’t have to do this. We could just wait it out. Let them kill us both.” 

“No! I refuse to believe this is the end of us!” Oswald shakes his head, desperation seeping into his voice. 

“We either die together or one of us has to kill the other.” Ed says. 

Oswald starts to sob. He closes his eyes to try and stop the tears but it doesn’t do much. 

“We won’t both die here.” He says, opening his eyes again, “One of us has to kill them for this.” 

Ed smiles, admiring how Oswald could think of revenge even in a time like this. So he thinks logically about things. He thinks about all that his dear Penguin has gone through and how much he could still do and he thinks about his own life and everything he’s done and he comes to a conclusion. 

He steps away from Oswald, picks up the gun from the floor, and hands it to Oswald. 

“Kill me.” Ed says. 

“No!” Oswald cries, his voice ragged. 

“You have to. If one of us has to survive then it has to be you. I offer nothing to this world, but you? You could do so much in this town.” Ed feels the first of his tears fall down his cheek. 

“Eddie-” Oswald starts. 

“I can’t live in a world without you in it.” 

Oswald only wants to cry more now, “You’ve done it before.”

Oswald was willing to die for Ed once before, he’s sure as hell ready to do it again. But Ed is looking at him with desperation and his heart is breaking and he doesn’t know what to do in this moment. He doesn’t have some back up plan to get them out of here. He can’t talk his way out of this one. 

“I fell apart without you, Ozzie.” Ed says, “I can’t do that again.” 

Oswald nods. He tries to understand what’s happening here. He tries to think of something-  _anything_ \- else. But he comes to no conclusions. 

“I can’t.” Oswald says. 

Ed pulls him close, kisses him deeply, pulls Oswald’s hand up so the gun in his hand is pressed against his temple. 

“Do it.” He says. 

“Ed.” 

“If I’m going to die I want you to be the one who kills me.” Ed insists. 

Oswald tries to breathe, tries to calm himself. He fails at both options. 

And then he pulls the trigger. 


End file.
